Cortana gets what she desrves
by TheGreatJabberyJamie
Summary: This is an adult story written by a friend of mine who i feel needs some credit for her work so i am posting on her behalf. Read if you Lurvee Cortana ;) please R


**I Am not the writer of this story, the writer is someone I know and I feel their work should be appreciated, I hope you enjoy, I did ;)**

Cortana opened her eyes and blinked twice in succession. She was laying face down on the floor, she put her hands out in front of her and pushed herself up off the ground and onto her feet. She looked around the room, it was a black void with a wide light spot in the center where she was standing, beyond that nothing but endless blackness.

It only took Cortana a minute to realize she was in a virtual construct. What happened? Where was she? Last think she remembered she was with the Chief inside the longsword fighter... and she had had warned the Chief that she had detected an outside attempt to access her program. Someone had downloaded her right out of the Chief. She closed her eyes and attempted to access the simulation... nothing... she couldn't access anything.

This worried her as she was specifically made to hack into foreign systems. "I see you're finally back online. Your program got scrambled slightly in the download and we had to recompile you." Cortana spun to see a covenant elite standing a few feet away from her leaning up against a wall. She was able to determine he was being projected in from outside the simulation.

"I assume I have you to thank for stealing my program?" asked Cortana placing her hands on her hips The elite nodded "You destroyed our holy relic and obliterated an entire fleet. It's not wise to piss off the covenant." "Oh, and what do you plan to do? Delete me? I'm not afraid of dying." "No, something much worse." Cortana didn't see the pair of tentacles rise from the floor in her preoccupation with the elite. They rose up to knee height and with a single snake-like lighting fast movement shot up and wrapped around her wrists.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Cortana. The tentacles drew taunt and began to pull Cortana down to the floor. She managed to fight them and stay upright for a few seconds before they overpowered her and pulled her down onto her hands and knees. "You think you're a tough bitch after you ruined our plans on Halo don't you?" said the elite as he stepped in front of Cortana, "Well we're gonna make you pay." "This is humiliating, but as an AI I have no sense of tactile feeling. So trying to torture me is a futile exercise." "We made this program specifically for you. We thought of that and other problems." Said the elite with snarl.

Cortana watched as a red tentacle rose from the floor in front of her. It took her a moment to figure out why it was red; it contained invasive viral code. It was her anti-virus warning systems that where making it red, a warning. With a single quick movement the tentacle forced its way into her mouth and reached the back of her throat and began thrusting back and forth in her mouth. Even though she couldn't feel the tentacle it was still humiliating and she had a worse problem. Whatever virus was in the tentacle couldn't be good.

"Get ready for the surprise bitch." Said the elite as he crouched down beside her. Suddenly the massive tentacle came in the back of her throat, releasing a massive wad of cum into the back of her throat. The virus has been uploaded, foreign symbols appeared on her body as the viral covenant code intermixed with hers. Suddenly she could feel it, the cum running down her throat, the massive cockhead shape of the tentacle in the back of her throat, her ass, her pussy her breasts she could feel all of them. Her eyes went wide from the shock of all these new sensations.

The elite stepped behind her and dropped the lower part of his armor. Cortana managed to get a look behind her, the elite's cock was noticeably longer and wider then a human's, she didn't know if that was real or part of the program, or if they even really had those. The elite rubbed the tip of his dick along the edge of Cortana's purple pussy and looked up and snarled "Oh, by the way, we also programmed this to be extremely painful for you, just like real first time human sex, even more so actually. But don't worry, we've added pleasure as well."

The elite grabbed his dick, leveled it at her pussy and with one motion thrust it in. Cortana felt her outer pussy lips yield and stretch open before the large covenant warrior's cockhead, the shaft followed into her moist depths. The elite closed his eyes and let out a low, long moan as he slid into the unwilling AI. Cortana attempted to scream but only got out a gurgle past the tentacle in her mouth. She could feel the entire dick rubbing up against her tight insides. The elite grabbed her by the waist and began to thrust even faster. Cortana could hear his balls smacking against her body.

"Urrggg... they really did program the virus to make you tight." The elite took Cortana by the hips and flipped her over onto her back with her hands still bound to the floor. The tentacle withdrew from Cortana's mouth and stopped in front of her face, its just stood there for a moment before it twitched and blew its load into Cortana's face. The milky white cum contrasted her purple face as it ran down her chin. From her position on her back Cortana couldn't spit out the wad in her throat, she hated the feeling of it the back of her throat and grudgingly swallowed it.

The elite continued to work on Cortana's pussy, randomly changing his speed. He changed from a slow, steady movement to a fast relentless pounding and back again several times. "S-stop! Ahhh... please stop... I'd rather be deleted then face this." "Your punishment isn't even close to over bitch, now shut up and take it!" The elite took Cortana's legs and put them up over his shoulders and began to pound even faster.

'Urggg I'm gonna cum all over you you purple whore. Gotta time this just right..." The elite pounded Cortana for a few seconds more and pulled out perfectly just as he came, blowing the load all over Cortana's midsection. The white cream landed in strips down her chest and stomach with smaller blotches all over. The tentacles released themselves from Cortana's wrists and withdrew into the floor, Cortana made no attempt to flee or fight. The elite grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up face to face. "What's the matter? Lost the will to fight?" "I-I know I can't run. This is your simulation. I'm helpless here." Cortana couldn't even bring herself to look eye to eye with the elite.

The elite brought out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them onto her wrists and flipped her over onto her front, then he bent her over into a hog-tied position and attached the other end to her ankles. Cortana didn't help him in anyway but she didn't fight back either. The gobs of sticky cum on her stomach splattered all over the floor as she laid on the ground although a sizable chunk remained on her. "You're a flexible little bitch aren't you? Like a collapsible lawn chair." Said the elite as he stepped back. Another form entered the simulation, a hunter. Cortana looked in terror as the hunter brought its massive metallic blue cock up to her ass which was bobbing up in the air behind her.

"There is no way in hell that thing can fit." Said Cortana, desperately hoping to stop what was about to happen next. "In reality it couldn't but here things are different." said the elite who had taken up a spectator's role. The hunter tried to enter Cortana's ass with his massive dick, but the program's physics had been too well programmed and enforced; he managed to get only a tiny bit of the head into her backdoor before he couldn't get any farther. The hunter thought for a moment and picked up a jar of lube that he had loaded into the program just then. He opened up the lid and took out a handful and spread it all over her ass, then he took some and pushed it directly into her small asshole.

The hunter placed his cock back up to her ass and grabbed onto her waist for additional leverage. Cortana closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, bracing herself with everything she had in preparation for the upcoming entry. The hunter pushed into Cortana slowly but steadily with all the force the massive covenant warrior could muster, the tip of the head disappeared into her ass followed by half of the head, and then the entire thing. The shaft squeezed in a bit easier butnot much. The pain of her first penetration was NOTHING compared to this. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The hunter began slowly going to work on Cortana, even if he had wanted to go faster the pressure inside of Cortana's ass was too great for him to speed up. Cortana continued to scream and started reflexively trying to make a futile effort to squirm free. Any pleasure Cortana was feeling from this was totally eclipsed by the pain. Cortana was lucky the covenant hadn't hacked tears into her program as well or she'd have another source of humiliation. The sheer force of the hunter's thrusts where pushing Cortana's entire body along the floor now, causing her nipples to rub against the floor sending a mix of pain and pleasure through her entire body.

"STOP! STOP!" The hunter grunted with pleasure as he continued to push Cortana along the floor, evidently not caring as long as he remained inside her small hot asshole. "Relax…struggling and clenching only makes it worse." Said the elite. Cortana could barely hear the elite though her pain and it was even harder for her to try and relax her body. She managed to relax her ass slightly reducing the pain a bit but every time the hunter started working back in she ended up involuntarily tensing back up again.

The hunter began grunting even louder and faster now, evidentially it still couldn't talk even in this simulation, that or it didn't share the elite's enjoyment for taunting her as he raped her. From the change in the hunter's grunts she could tell what was coming up next. The hunter's cock began convulsing and shot a massive load into her ass.

The massive covenant warrior's ejaculation was more than twice the size of the elite's, the massive tidal wave of cream filled up whatever room was left in Cortana's ass. The hunter just stayed there for a minute, with the excruciating thrusting gone Cortana truly felt her violated cream filled ass for the first time. She hung her head low and the hunter withdrew from her backdoor letting the cream filling drip out over her pussy and onto the floor.

"Fuck, watching that makes me want to rape you all over again. There's one more thing I want to try, I believe humans call it a "Gangbang" Said the elite.

The hunter backed away allowing the elite easy access to Cortana, he unlocked the cuffs from her ankles and one of her wrists and used the remaining set to lock both her wrists together behind her back. The hunter laid down on his back and pulled Cortana over top of him chest down, the elite stepped up to her front and rubbed his cockhead on Cortana's mouth "Shit, I forgot we need one more for your backdoor."

The elite whistled and another elite entered the simulation behind her, he walked up and placed his dick at the entrance of her still dripping ass, although none of them had actually entered her yet. "A-all three h-holes at once?" stammered Cortana. The head elite nodded and all three covenants began going to work at once. The first elite grabbed her mouth and pulled her jaw open and with other hand began pushing his stiff cock into her mouth, it didn't feel the same as the tentacle in her mouth earlier, actually it was even more humiliating and larger. The elite grabbed the back of her head with both hands and began thrusting both himself and her head. Cortana felt the head reach all the way into her throat and back out again and repeat.

"Urrrgggg, it doesn't feel the same as your pussy but it's just as good." Groaned the elite. The hunter under Cortana brought his dick up to her pussy and began working his way in, she felt herself being stretched open by the hunter for a second time in a new hole. Her pussy yielded much easier than her ass to the massive blue cock and the pain was mild after her previous sodomy. But it was still a tight fit and she could feel every bit it rubbing against her insides. The hunter grunted in ecstasy as her pussy juices ran down his dick.

Last but not least the second elite at her ass began simultaneously working his way in as well, the elite's dick was much smaller than the previous occupant and her ass was still stretched open as well. In addition the cream filling helped lubricate it making this penetration less painful then last time but still the most painful of all the penetrations.

Now that they were inside all three covenant began going to work on Cortana in earnest, none of them where co-operating with each other, they were all concerned with moving and violating Cortana in whatever way gave him the most individual pleasure. As a result Cortana found herself being pushed and pulled in every direction, as one of them would get her into a perfect position for him only to have her moved by one of the others.

"Work your tongue bitch! Make me cum!" Cortana began grudgingly using her tongue to rub and stroke the elite's cock inside her mouth causing him to grab her head even tighter and thrust even faster. "What about you? How you doing back there?" he asked to the second elite "Hurrrggg! Urggg... great! She's a fucking vise... I'm gonna blow soon! Hear that bitch?"

The hunter let out a series of loud rapid grunts, evidentially he shared those sentiments too. Suddenly Cortana felt the elite in her ass convulse and shoot his load into her backdoor filling it with two full loads as the first one had never emptied out. (Give the size of the hunter's load more like three actually) A moment later the hunter in her pussy came, she felt the hot sponge burst all over her insides filling her last hole that hadn't been creamed into yet. She felt a foreign fluid invade her mouth as the elite in front of her came last of the three.

"What took you so long?" asked the elite who had ass-raped her with a grin The first elite didn't answer but looked down at Cortana with a grin, his cock was still jammed into her mouth and her cheeks still bulged with cum. "Swallow it bitch or we'll do it all over again." He said. Cortana swallowed her second load today praying it would also be her last. The first elite looked over at the second one and then the hunter, all three of them silently nodded and the two of them resumed fucking her two back holes without ever pulling out.

"WHAT?! YOU SAID YOU'D STOP IF I SWALLOWED IT!" "Yeah, I lied, we're still horny and we're not done with you yet." Cortana attempted to protest further but was cut off suddenly when the elite shoved his dick back into her mouth "Mrgfff!" All three covenant resumed fucking her same holes with renewed vigor, cum dripped out of her ass and pussy even past the cocks blocking them. Her hips bounced like jello as her rear was pounded relentlessly by the two of them and the elite violated her mouth as he moved like a jackhammer in her cheeks. In their already highly aroused state it didn't take them long to make their way back up to climax, after a few minutes all three of them where once again on the edge of release.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I think I'm gonna take a change of scenery." Said the second elite as he withdrew from her ass, his cock twitched and released his goo all over Cortana's back and her bound arms. The first elite yanked himself out of Cortana's mouth and exploded onto her face, the white goo almost entirely covered up her purple face, anyone who didn't know who she was probably wouldn't be able to make out her face. The hunter came last this time firing a massive wave into her pussy. He slid out from under her and stood up.

"If the two of you are done you can leave, I'll handle the rest here." Said the first elite. The hunter and second elite left the simulation leaving only the original one and Cortana. "Whew, you're a great fuck Cortana," said the elite as he uncuffed her arms The elite picked Cortana up off the floor and retrieveda pair of chains hanging from the ceiling and locked her wrists into them. Cortana was locked with her arms up over her head and bound to the ceiling with her feet still fully touching the ground, she was unable to move her arms or do anything about the cum dripping off her face and back or out of her pussy and ass.

"W-what are you g-going to do with me now?" "Keep you here until we…have a use for you again." Said the elite with a grin as he reached out and fondled her ass. "Mmmm... The once mighty Cortana, now reduced to our personal fucktoy." The elite turned and left the simulation, leaving Cortana bound and alone in the still running simulation. She hung her head from a combination of relief and utter humiliation in silence.

The elite left the simulation and turned to speak to a figure in the shadows. "I trust everything went smoothly in there?" said the figure in the shadows "Perfectly, that simulation technology and remote download override you gave us worked like a charm, not to mention the virus. Would have taken us forever to come up with that."

"My pleasure, I too have reasons to seek revenge against that construct." Said the spherical monitor as he hovered out of the shadows.

END


End file.
